pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales
Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales is a short series based on Cars. The show airs on Disney Channel, Disney XD, ABC Family, and one was even shown in theaters. Its broadcasted from October 27, 2008 to June 5th, 2012. A new series of Cars Toons, called Tales from Radiator Springs, was debuted on March 22, 2013. Plot All episodes feature Mater (who's now the titular protagonist) and Lightning McQueen (who's now the deuteragonist). All of the episodes follow the same tall tale sequence: Mater tells a story of something that he has done in the past. In the story, Mater finds himself in an inescapable predicament. When Lightning questions Mater over whether the events in the story actually occurred, Mater always says, "Don't you remember? You was there, too!" (or some other variation). Then, Mater continues to tell the story, including Lightning's sudden participation. The episodes end with Mater leaving the scene, often followed by characters or references to the story that was being told, suggesting that the story might be real. Cast * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Paul Dooley as Sarge * George Carlin as Fillmore * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Gregg Berger as Referee Pitty * Frank Welker as Dr. Frankenwagon's Monster, Tractors, Chuy the Bulldozer,Dr. Frankenwagon * James Rankin as Dr. Feel Bad, * Fred Dalton Thompson as Big D * Dan Castellaneta as Stinky * Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen The Carbacabana Girl * Clint Howard as Clyde * Gord Robertson as Announcer #1 * Neil Crone as Announcer #2 * Robert Ito as Ito-San * Tuc Watkins as I-Screamer * Hulk Hogan as Captain Collision * Simon Petrie as Rasta Carian * Lance Henriksen as Paddy O'Concrete * Kevin Michael Richardson as Norm Jives * Frank Meschkuleit as Corporal Kim, Tormentor's Biggest Fan * Jim Calder as Captain Munier * Sean McCann as Dex * Matt Ficner as Metal Mover Pitty * Jim Cummings as Rescue Squad Trooper * Taborah Johnson as Rescue Squad Ambulance * Eric Stuart as Falcon Hawk Leader * Grey DeLisle as Green Hawk * Diedrich Bader as Black Hawk * Dan Redican as Red Hawk * Carol Alt as Rescue Squad Chopper * Peter Siragusa as Luigi and Guido's Customer * Stacy Keach as Skipper * John Michael Higgins as Stanley * Katherine Helmond as Lizzie * Jonathan Adams as Judge Davis * Lindsey Collins as Mia * Elissa Knight as Tia Episodes RescueSquadMater.png|''Rescue Squad Mater|link=Rescue Squad Mater Mater the Greater.png|Mater the Greater|link=Mater the Greater ElMaterdor.jpg|El Materdor|link=El Materdor TokyoMater-logo.jpg|Tokyo Mater|link=Tokyo Mater UFM.jpg|Unidentified Flying Mater|link=Unidentified Flying Mater MonsterTruckMater.jpg|Monster Truck Mater|link=Monster Truck Mater HeavyMetalMater-logo.jpg|Heavy Metal Mater|link=Heavy Metal Mater MoonMater.jpg|Moon Mater|link=Moon Mater MaterPrivateEye.jpg|Mater Private Eye|link=Mater Private Eye AirMater.jpg|Air Mater|link=Air Mater Time Travel Mater Title.png|Time Travel Mater|link=Time Travel Mater Unused Episodes The DVD/Blu-ray release of ''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales included in its bonus features several abandoned concepts of Tall Tales: *''Runway Mater'' *''Stunt Mater'' *''Backwards to the Forwards'' *''Mater Goes to the Car-Nival'' *''Import Mater'' ''Tales from Radiator Springs'' Disney Channel debuted three new 90 seconds shorts during an airing of Up on March 22, 2013. Categorized as "Shorty Shorts", the three shorts are named Hiccups, Bugged and Spinning. All three are directed by Jeremy Lasky and produced by Mary Alice Drumm.Three ‘Cars’ Shorty Shorts Debut Tonight On Disney Channel They are the first Cars Toons not to revolve around Mater. Production Larry the Cable Guy, Michael Wallis, Guido Quaroni, Lindsey Collins, and Elissa Knight reprise their voice roles from the films. Owen Wilson did not return to voice Lightning McQueen, who is replaced by voice actor Keith Ferguson in all episodes. Though Nathan Stanton claims that Lloyd Sherr, who voiced Fillmore in Cars 2, replaced the late George Carlin in the seriesStory Supervisor Nathan Stanton CARS 2 Exclusive Interview, Carlin is credited at the end of several Cars Toons. Future According to an online catalogue from Disney Publishing Worldwide, "new racing-themed toons" will be released in 2013.Online catalogue from Disney Publishing Worldwide Another Disney merchandise magazine states "many more" new Cars Toon shorts are in development. They will be released as bonuses on DVDs, on Disney Channel, Disney XD and other digital platforms; Some of these episodes will debut at cinemas as a preview to other animated films.Disney Toy World Supplement 2012 According to Disney Brochure 2013, one of the new episodes will be released in June 2013, and two more will be released in September.Disney Brochure 2013 Merchandise Toys It was announced that Cars Toons were to be released as part of the Disney·Pixar Cars Die-Cast Line, in mid-2009. In October 2009, they released several die-casts. Die-casts have been released for all episodes of season 1. They have produced die-casts for all of season 2's shorts except for Mater Private Eye. Video game A video game based on the Mater's Tall Tales series called "Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales" was released in October 2010 on the Wii and PC. Release On November 2, 2010, all 7 Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales episodes, plus the next 2 episodes exclusively, were released on DVD and Blu-ray, the same day on which Toy Story 3 was released on DVD and Blu-ray. With the exception of Mater the Greater, which is played first in the collection, the episodes have corresponding opening sequences of Mater appearing and saying "If I'm lyin', I'm cryin'" in different ways, when the viewer selects the "play all" option. The Cars Toon Air Mater, was released with the DVD and Blu-ray release of Cars 2. Also, Air Mater and Time Travel Mater were included on Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2.‘Pixar Shorts Volume 2′ List of Included Shorts Announced See Also *''Mater and the Ghostlight'' *Cars Toons Die-Cast Line References Category:Cars Toons Category:Mater's Tall Tales Episodes Category:Episode 2 Category:Episode 12 Category:Episode 14 Category:Episode 11 Category:Episode 8 Category:Episode 4